


Screaming Obscenities and Encouragements

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione catches Harry in the library reading about Goblins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Obscenities and Encouragements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> **Prompt:** # 11 from [](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_kinkfest**](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/) : “Harry catches Draco wearing wire framed reading-glasses and becomes inexplicably, crazily turned on.”  
>  **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/) for the alpha help, staying up all night with me, and getting me unstuck, and my beta, [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/)**drarryisgreen** , for being you.

‘Well, shite,’ Harry muttered to himself, ‘Of course, glasses would look good on _him_.’ 

‘Huh?’ Ron looked over his shoulder to see what Harry was muttering about and snorted. ‘Of all the nerve. He gives you grief about your glasses all the time and he _wears_ them?’ He turned to Hermione where she was sipping her coffee and reading a book. ‘Can you believe it? Malfoy wears _glasses_.’

‘I know. I work with him. They look nice.’

‘Do they?’ Ron turned around in his chair to look over at Malfoy as he read a file and ate his lunch.

‘Could you, please, stop before he notices you?’

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, and Ron said, ‘You’re looking too.’

‘I don’t have to turn around to look.’

Hermione smiled. ‘Harry, are you scared Draco might notice you looking at him?’

‘Aren’t you working on something?’

Harry’s comment made Hermione’s smile widen.  


#

  
Harry tried to forget about it, but he felt like checking out the Ministry’s library. Honest. Hermione went on about how amazing it was and he _was_ an employee there. He should have visited it before and it meant nothing that he had seen Malfoy headed in that direction after lunch. Plus, he found this really interesting book on the history of Goblin financial systems and it wasn’t anywhere near where Malfoy was digging through the law reference manuals, even if it _was_ in Harry’s direct line of sight.

‘Harry?’

Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione’s voice as she came up beside him.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Um, I was just reading this very interesting book...’

She gave the book a speculative look. ‘You’re reading about Goblin financial history?’

‘Is there something wrong with that?’

‘Plenty.’ Hermione glanced at Malfoy then back at Harry. ‘I was just meeting Draco would you like to join us?’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t want to distract you—’ Harry said as Hermione walked backwards toward the desk Malfoy waited for her at and quirked an eyebrow at Harry in what he believed to be amusement. ‘Alright, sure, I’ll join you, if it is no trouble.’ Harry walked around her; she turn and followed him to meet Malfoy.

‘I invited Harry to join us,’ Hermione answered the confused look Malfoy gave her as they sat. ‘He is studying _Goblin financial systems_.’ Hermione turned to Harry. ‘You know, Draco is almost an expert on the subject Harry. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind answering _any_ questions you have.’

‘I wouldn’t call myself an expert, but I a know a bit.’

‘You two should meet up and talk about it.’

Harry stopped himself from glaring at Hermione, forced a smile and said, ‘That’d be great.’

‘Maybe you could give Harry some of your old research papers.’ She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. ‘Draco writes _very_ detailed research papers.’

Malfoy looked between the two of them with furrowed brows. ‘I could do that, if you’re interested.’ He sat up straight and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and Harry said, ‘What are you doing tonight,’ before he could stop himself. ‘I’d love to see them.’

After Malfoy agreed to meet him that evening, Harry spent an uncomfortable hour watching Malfoy with his head bent in concentration over his parchment much like he looked when they went to school together, except the glasses marked an obvious difference. Harry focused on the words in front of him. They turned into a code he couldn’t understand, because he gathered fragments of sentences and only parts of words before Malfoy pulled his glasses off to clean them or straighten them even if they hadn’t fallen crooked. The lights from above danced in the glass making patterns on the table and pulling Harry’s eyes away from his book. They were made of a wire much like Harry’s glasses—slightly smaller, silver as opposed to gold and _new_.

He wasn’t used to them yet and it made him hyper aware of their presence. Harry often forgot he worn glasses until something happened to them and he couldn’t see. Malfoy looked up at him and Harry turned a page he had yet to comprehend a full sentence on. He felt his neck heat up just below the collar of his shirt and hoped the colour didn’t spread above it. As Harry’s hands began to sweat he rubbed them on his trousers aggravating his erection which had been calling for his attention from the first time Malfoy’s glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back to their proper place on the bridge of his thin, angular nose. He needed to concentrate; Malfoy would expect him to know this information later.

‘Problem, Draco?’ Hermione had trouble controlling her laughter. ‘You haven’t written a sentence in nearly five minutes.’

It took Harry until after he noticed Malfoy’s ears were tinged with pink to gather the implication of what Hermione said; Harry’s heartbeat escalated when the adrenalin hit him.

‘And, Harry, shouldn’t you be getting back?’

He swore and stood almost forgetting the predicament in his pants. He calmed after he remembered the thick concealment of his Auror robes; no one would know unless they were able to read his mind.  


  
#

  
The evening of Malfoy reading Harry his research papers was to _never_ be brought up in conversation no matter how many times or ways Hermione asked how it went. Harry never meant to _ask_ Malfoy to read them himself, but when he answered the door, his face was plain. Harry had almost forgotten why he wanted to visit him to begin with, he was only reminded of the boy he was a few years prior.

Malfoy only wore them to read.

So Harry _had_ to ask him to read the research papers, and Malfoy was eager too. He informed Harry that he always read his work aloud to himself to make sure it flowed well, but never had an audience. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that information. Malfoy was theatrical; he used his glasses as prop taking them off at certain points to emphasise a point, but then having to return them to his face when he needed to move on to the next one.

‘Potter, repeat the last sentence I just said?’ Malfoy dropped the papers on a nearby table and crossed his arms whilst he waited for Harry’s reply, when Harry opted to say nothing Malfoy said, ‘Are you okay? Did someone curse you? Because I’ve thought about it and you really don’t seem the type to be interested in investments at all let alone the history of it. Have you been checked out?’

Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead as he looked for the best way to go about his confession. ‘I like your glasses. They suit you.’

‘Okay? I really think you might need to make a trip to St. Mungo’s.’

‘No.’ Harry stood and walked toward Malfoy. ‘I just really need to kiss you.’

Malfoy took a step back. ‘Right now?’

Harry answered with a kiss—hesitant and unsure, expecting a hex that never came—and Malfoy accepted it—nervous, but curious and what seemed to Harry like reluctance to let himself enjoy it. He leaned into the kiss and their glasses met each other; he stopped Malfoy’s hands from reaching for them.

‘You _do_ like my glasses?’ They were skewed from Harry’s glasses knocking into them, and—since Harry’s hands were busy keep Draco’s hand away from them—Harry used his nose to adjust them.  


  
#

  
‘Potter, what are you doing here?’

Harry’s mouth hung open at a loss for an answer to that question; Malfoy knew damn well what he was doing there.

‘Don’t you have work to do in your department?’

Yes, and Ron would kill him if he didn’t get back there soon. Their cases don’t often require being in the library like Malfoy and Hermione’s did.

Malfoy smirked and took a look around, then nodded for Harry to follow him. He led him to a corner farthest from the tables, and as soon as he stopped, Malfoy turned to face Harry. Harry pushed him against the wall of bookshelves and kissed him.

Harry pulled back to say, ‘Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is for me to not throw you one of those tables every time you touch your glasses?’ then returned to kissing him, until Malfoy pulled away for air and Harry moved to his neck. They both gridded against each other, but Harry wasn’t comfortable removing their clothing in such a public place. He wasn’t sure how  Malfoy felt about it until he said, ‘Oh, sweet Merlin. What haven’t you?’

‘In front of everyone?’ Harry laughed at the thought.

Malfoy snorted. ‘You act as though there is no such thing as Disillusionment Charms, or that you don’t happen to have an Invisibility Cloak with you almost all the time.’

Harry stopped moving, but Malfoy continued as he bit at Harry’s lip in attempt to get his attention again. ‘They could still hear us.’

‘There are charms for that as well.’ Malfoy smirked as he shook his head at Harry’s forgetfulness.

Harry pushed away from the wall and Malfoy whined. ‘You can’t get me all worked up like that and then not do something about it.’

‘I’m not leaving, we’re moving. I want you on your back.’ Harry took Malfoy’s hand and led him toward the tables. He turned just before they left the stacks of books to adjust both his and then Malfoy’s glasses. He ran his hands through Malfoy’s hair fixing it where it stood up from Harry shoving him against the book stacks, then ran his thumb across his lips before he kissed them again.

Harry had his Cloak with him in his bag which he left at one of the tables upon entering the library searching for Malfoy. He Summoned it, but cast the Disillusionment Charm as an extra measure. Not all of their body parts would be able to stay under the cloak at all times. Malfoy laid across the table he had left his notes at; he cast a quick spell to silence the area from those who sat around them, after Harry climbed on top of him and covered them with the Cloak.

‘I’ve changed my mind,’ Harry said, ‘I want you settled on your knees...reading your notes.’  


  
#

  
Harry hadn’t eaten lunch since the day he first saw Malfoy in his glasses. Instead he laid across the library table with his legs spread and biting his bottom lip to be quiet—even though it hardly mattered with the charms in place—while Draco licked around his arsehole giving him what he wanted then pulling back, _repeatedly_. He was trying to kill him. No, he was trying to get him to make a lot of sound in the very quiet library.

‘They can’t hear you.’

Nor could they see him, but Harry could see them and hear them. There was a girl right at the next table who must have been Muggleborn, because she was using pencils. When she was lost in thought she’d thup the eraser against the table in an erratic rhythm, and every time the beating stopped Harry anticipated her looking right at him for a split second before she continued on with her work as though he wasn’t gasping for breath a few feet away from her.

A man walked by and considered their table.

‘Oh, fuck, Malfoy.’

Harry could feel him smirk even though he couldn’t see it and felt Malfoy push his tongue deeper inside him. Malfoy could tell the people around them affected Harry and enjoyed playing it to his advantage—he’d explore Harry’s body in a lackadaisical way until someone caught Harry’s attention, then concentrate on whatever he happened to be doing in that moment to get Harry to come as quickly as possible; bringing Harry to the edge only to back off once the person wandered away.

There must have been a charm—something that Malfoy did—to keep anyone from sitting down, because the man hovered as though he _really_ wanted to sit but couldn’t make himself. Harry groaned as the man walked away and Malfoy pulled back then nibbled at his inner thigh making Harry jump and sit up.

‘We don’t have much more time.’ The disappointment was evident in Malfoy’s tone. ‘What do you want?’

Harry forced himself to say it instead of whisper it like he wanted to; he knew that was the only thing that would make Malfoy happy—pretending they were alone, acknowledging that no one else in the room mattered, but them. ‘I want you to ride me; I want you to be loud.’ Because Harry couldn’t, yet he liked the idea as much as Malfoy did. Malfoy could let himself go in a way that Harry never could—even if no one was around them—and rode Harry hard, fast, and _loud_ screaming obscenities and encouragements, as they moved together whilst people read, wrote, and dozed off into books around them.

After Malfoy came, he wasted no time dismounting Harry and ordering him to relax and lift up a bit. Harry was in a daze moving with little control over his limbs and then Malfoy was doing that thing with his tongue again deep inside Harry where he almost but not quite hit just the right spot and Malfoy's glasses—which Harry never allowed him to take off—rubbed against Harry’s thigh and, oh God, he was going to come.  


  
#

  
‘Potter, we can’t keep doing this; I need to take a real lunch.’

Harry sighed and looked away from Malfoy contemplating the possibility of sneaking in under his Cloak and masterbating next him while he worked, but Harry knew it would only make him long for more. Malfoy laid his glasses down upon his opened book and rubbed the stress from his eyes and forehead. It was obvious, Malfoy had had a long morning. Harry wanted to, but stopped himself, from pointing out that sex was a much better stress relief than food.

‘Well, then I guess I’ll see you around.’

‘You don’t have to leave.’ Malfoy reached for him knocking his glasses to the floor in the process. Harry picked them up as Malfoy said, ‘Come eat with me.’

He shouldn’t; Malfoy sitting next to him in a café full of people with his glasses sitting innocently on the table between them. Harry wouldn’t able to eat a thing and have to find strategic ways to touch himself without anyone noticing and Malfoy was sure to notice. He opened and closed the glasses reluctant to give them up.

When Harry gathered the courage to look at Malfoy again, he saw Malfoy’s calculating concerned looked.

‘You know,' Malfoy said. 'I have a library at my house.’


End file.
